


Caught

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [11]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Pepper Potts, Come Eating, Crying, Dom! Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, G!P Natasha Romanov, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, I love good music, Inspired by Music, Licking, Lies, Light Dom/sub, Naked Cuddling, Natasha Romanov has a supersoldier serum, Neck Kissing, Office Sex, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sub! Pepper Potts, Supersoldier Natasha, Top Natasha Romanov, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Well I don't know.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: How does it feel.In your eyes just like i'm free.How can I live, when i'm feeling incompleteLost in your eyes.Melt by your smile.It's what I wanna be, what I wanna feelFeels like home to meJust let it rainLet the world rain down on meTake me away to a place i'm feeling freeLost in your eyes, melt by your smileIt's what I wanna be, what I wanna feelFeels like home to meIn your lies I'm caught.ORPepper experiences the differences between Natalie and Natasha.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Natalie Rushman, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626748
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. Natalie Rushman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> a peppernat order with ... anal sex, blowjob, rough kissing, penis sex in vagina and finger licking with Dom and Gp Nat just for you Renny Wilson.
> 
> I know, I know. You told me to forget about vanilla sex.
> 
> But, why not have both? wild sex and sweet sex.
> 
> there are two chapters how you can see.
> 
> In this chapter you will enjoy a sweet Natalie Rushman
> 
> in the next few days I will upload the next one.  
> I really hope you enjoy this fic so much.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, english is not my first language.
> 
> Don't worry. Dominant Natasha will make an appearance in the next chapter.

_How does it feel_

_In your eyes just like i'm free_

_How can I live, when i'm feeling incomplete_

_Lost in your eyes_

_Melt by your smile_

_It's what I wanna be, what I wanna feel_

_Feels like home to me_

_Just let it rain_

_Let the world rain down on me_

_Take me away to a place i'm feeling free_

_Lost in your eyes, melt by your smile_

_It's what I wanna be, what I wanna feel_

_Feels like home to me_

_In your lies i'm caught_

* * *

  
There plan is very simple, just apologize to Natalie for being a bitch. Pepper knows that it's not Natalie's fault Tony's reckless mistakes, all she has to do is go upstairs and apologize. Feeling miserable, Pepper found Natalie in one of the rooms in the mansion. The red-haired young woman was sitting on the black sofa, now wearing jeans and a black T-shirt, she seems to have changed her dress at some point. Natalie looks more relaxed now.

_(Say sorry and good night, Virginia.)_

That was Pepper's plan at first, to apologize and pray that Natalie would not submit her resignation. She never imagined her plans to change at last second. Not that Pepper complained.

Quite the contrary, it is a pleasant surprise.   
Natalie sweetly accepted the apology.  
The mutual apologies turned into a friendly chat with soft smiles and silly jokes, changing from harmless flirting and awkward touches, to passionate kisses and needy caresses. When her hand brushed Natalie's crotch, Pepper felt the sexual arousal build in her belly causing her skin to heat up. _Oh God,_ Pepper nearly gasped when feel the hard lump under her palm. This amazing woman does not stop surprising her every day. Pepper was not blind, Natalie caught her attention with that enigmatic connection between her intelligence and beauty.  
It's so funny how life changes in an instant.

The atmosphere of friendship was swallowed up by passion and desire of both.

And that's how Mrs. Potts ended up right here.

Kneeling unbuttoned Natalie's tight jeans. Pepper's mouth moistens with saliva, watching intently with a longing gaze those green eyes that drive her crazy. The energy of this mysterious young woman is magnetic, attracting her like a moth to the flame. Pepper has shared her bed with different individuals over the years, just one-night standings and none of them is comparable to Natalie's presence. Pepper's reaction is magnificent, with a simple smile from Natalie she feels her heart melt.

Having sex with a subordinate in Tony Stark's mansion is a bad, horrible, and absolutely hot idea. The thrill of being trapped here makes the adrenaline rush into her system, making Pepper a drug addict at the feeling.

Pepper unzipped the pants and pulled them down around Natalie's pale thighs in a bit of a hurry. The idea of just using her mouth to satisfy Natalie excited her on epic levels. Pepper's brain runs at miles per hour when pulls a good-sized throbbing, erect penis from inside Natalie's briefs.

Soon, these thoughts were simply enough to make Pepper squeeze her thighs together to ease some of the delicious pain in her wet pussy. After the bad party prank, Pepper needs this. She is a mess of tension and stress, particularly hot in need of sex. From the look on Natalie's blushing face and the hard cock in her hand, it's easy for Pepper to say that the young woman looks hot too. It is just to relieve stress. Pepper says to herself, not completely believing her own words.

Holding the fat meat in her hand, Pepper leaned forward kissing the tip, licking her lips tasting the salty precum on them. The anticipation made her heart beat fast like she stroked Natalie's thigh and stomach. A gasping silence fell from her lips when she looked at that beautiful, long, thick cock with bulging veins around. Shit her panties are ruined, Pepper knows it.

Pepper stroked a little shy at first, for a moment admiring the throbbing hardness in her hand, her mouth turned to water. Due to her tentative caresses Natalie hardened more in her hand. 

Glancing at Natalie's face, Pepper saw the lustful look that appeared in Natalie's eyes. Pepper knew that look, her hand did not stop moving with more confidence, watching the young woman standing in front of her. Natalie tried to encourage her with one hand behind her head, pushing Pepper towards her throbbing cock.

Immediately Pepper smiling opened her lips and thrust the big head straight into her mouth, moaning happily like if it were the most delicious dessert in the world. Pepper was taking the full cock in her mouth, shit her chin was touching Natalie's balls. Pepper just sucked on her cock and loving every second, alternating the rhythm of her sucking to offer more pleasure.

"Oh! Oh! Yes! Oh, god, that's good, Mrs. Potts" Natalie exclaimed with husky voice.

Pepper was happy to hear that, Natalie seems to really enjoy her hot mouth. Oh, Pepper is definitely enjoying it too. Seeing Natalie squirm and moan her mouth is a treat for Pepper, feeling used like this sent Pepper's head into ecstasy. The very idea of pleasing that big cock only with her mouth alone was fantastic.

At this point, Pepper is aroused and out of control, pulling the cock out of her mouth, sucking the cockhead and running her tongue over the tip. "Call me Pepper, I'm not your boss right now. I am just a woman worshiping your cock. ” Pepper said excitedly.

"Oh yep, an amazing cock sucker I must admit." Natalie chuckled and gasped instantly when she could feel Pepper's tongue touch her in a sensitive spot. Seeing the sweet and stoic Miss Rushman blush and bite her lips to keep from moaning loudly is exciting and an out of this world experience. Natalie's thighs tightened under her hands as Pepper released the tip with a wet pop and licked the shaft from the testicle pouch to the tip. Shit, Pepper can feel the veins around the cock throbbing under her tongue, her pussy on fire, and her nipples ache under her bra.  
  
"Oh my God. Pepper. " Natalie inhaled sharply with her mouth.

Still sucking on Natalie's cock, Pepper can see the adorable blush covering her pale cheeks and sweat glistening on that perfect face, framed by those red curls. It's such a beautiful image, Pepper thinks.

"What a wonderful mouth, Pepper." Natalie said with a mocking smile, winking. Without giving Pepper an opportunity to respond. Natalie pushed her cock without stopping, until Pepper felt the tip hit back of her throat. The rudeness of the intrusion made Pepper groan painfully as she felt her jaw open like . "Such a sweet mouth." The heavy balls are against her soft chin, Natalie strokes her golden hair in a reassuring gesture. "Ughh, Pepper … fucking god, you're a professional cocksucker."

In different circumstances, that vocabulary would strike Pepper's pride, making her want to kick the ass of the responsible. But those words coming out of Natalie's lips have a new meaning. A good meaning.

Hearing Natalie talk like that makes her feel so good. Pepper hummed and nodded or tried to do it, with the cock inside her mouth it was difficult. "Oh, sweetie. You definitely know how to suck a cock. Now let me help you enjoy my cock. ” Natalie took a deep breath before starting the show and fucking her mouth.

Taking a fist of her golden hair between her fingers, Natalie began to fuck Pepper’s mouth. Leaving her hands on her thighs, Pepper just closed her eyes and loosened her throat, allowing Natalie use her mouth as she wished and not put up resistance.

Caressing her nape with her fingers, Natalie pulled out her cock, leaving it between her lips, letting her breathe. Pepper stared tearfully at the shiny cock with her own saliva. God, to Pepper it seemed like time stood still, using her mouth and tongue loving Natalie's cock, taking it deeper into her throat, the blood boiling furiously on her face, lighting her wet cheeks with a deep red blush, Pepper can feel her inner thighs were stained with her own arousal due to this beautiful woman fucking her mouth with that stiff cock.

Natalie started making small moans and grunts of pleasure, Pepper picked up the pace. "Fuck, you do so good." The hips started smashing into her face at the same time the balls hit her chin repeatedly. Pepper would lie if she said not to enjoy Natalie hard fucking. “Mmmm …” Pepper moan, just let Natalie fuck her mouth hard.   
“So fucking gooood.” Natalie gasp.  
The force of Natalie thrust didn't stop Pepper from keeping her hands busy, touching Natalie's thighs even stroking that spectacular amazing ass.  
Natalie is so perfect.  
 _(Is this fucking woman is human_?) Pepper wonders. _(Natalie is beautiful, efficient, smart with a sharp sense of humor, speaks five languages, modeled in Tokyo and best of all has a dick and a sweet ass for goodness sake.)_

Pepper didn't care about Tony, Iron Man, Stark Industries, Hammer, or the disaster in Monaco or the horrible birthday party. Now she is sharing an incredible intimate moment with this sexy woman, with her lips wrapped around her, sucking her cock, making Natalie happy.

"You are so beautiful, baby." Natalie caressed her hair encouraging her to continue with that enthusiasm. "I'm gonna to cum, you would like that right? Oh babe. I promise to fill your talented mouth full. ” 

To Peeper It was best to hear Natalie promise discharge her load straight into her eager mouth. Natalie leaned against the wall behind her as Pepper continued suck the cock with different styles, touched the balls giving them soft squeezes keeping her mouth busy, humming and sucking only the tip and licking the entire length of the shaft again. Without waiting a second longer, she stuffed all that cock into her mouth and sucked hard. "Oh shit. Pepper… ahhh… ”Natalie groaned and Pepper smiled inside. She was surprised with an explosion of hot milk shot into her throat, Natalie clenched her teeth and growled cumming at Pepper's mouth.

Pepper took the time to enjoy the taste, the thick seed making her taste buds happy, swallowing everything without wasting a drop. Letting go of Natalie's semi-hard cock, Pepper stood up, _(Ouch…)_ her knees hurt from holding the same position for too long. Pepper noticed a thick string of semen dripping down her chin. Holy Shit! She is a fucking mess.

Pepper still does not believe in what happened a few moments ago, she needs to get out of here and reflect on this.

Seriously ... She ... Virginia Pepper Potts, the competent, stoic and professional CEO, just sucked on her employee's cock and enjoyed every fucking second. The pain in her throat and the burning in her pussy shows the reality. Oh God. Pepper sucked Natalie's cock and she loved doing that.

  
"I ... um ... I need clean my face." Pepper said awkwardly, hiding her face from Natalie. A tidal wave of sensations ran through her mind, a little guilt and remorse. But nothing compared to the pleasure and satisfaction of Natalie's sticky, luscious taste in her mouth.

Avoiding Natalie's eyes hiding her embarrassment, Pepper turned on her heels and headed at the bathroom in the room, but was stopped by Natalie's hand around her arm.

"Pepper wait."

Like if that was an order, Pepper stopped and resigned still hiding her own shame, she turned to face the young woman. She almost passed out when she saw Natalie's face.

"Natalie, I ... I’m sorr ..." Pepper stuttered, did not complete the sentence since Natalie's lips are on her mouth, kissing her deeply and passionately. The woman seems to enjoy her own taste straight from Pepper's mouth. The kiss makes Pepper hums appreciatively, when the kiss breaks, Pepper feels her knees quiver and her pussy swell and get wet again, messing up her ruined panties as Natalie licks the line of sperm on her chin gently.

  
" Don’t say anything. Don’t say I am sorry." Natalie walked away smiling softly, looked directly at her face holding her waist. Incredibly Pepper felt herself blush more deeply in front of those bright green eyes. "Damn, that was good. For a second I thought you would suck my soul straight from my cock."

"I don't know what to say ... Thanks ..." Pepper smiled and relaxed, feeling brave and bold to answer. "And I think that you have such a delicious cock"

Natalie seemed to say something, but Jarvis cut the woman off.

"Mrs. Potts. The cleaning and rebuilding team is here and Happy is waiting for you. ”

"I have to go. Happy is waiting outside." Pepper smiled awkwardly at Natalie, took her wallet and jacket off the couch.

“What if, can I have the pleasure to taking you home? ” Fixing her clothes, Natalie asked cheerfully before Pepper left the room. "Or maybe we can get a drink earlier? God knows we deserve a drink after this chaotic night. ”

"I don't know Natalie. We have a lot of work ahead and… ”

“Nothing that I can't postpone for a few more hours. After all, their first meeting is at 10:00 AM. ” Natalie replied.

"You're trying to seduce me with alcohol, Natalie." Pepper asked with mock outrage, barely hiding her smile.

"Maybe or maybe not. Can you blame me, Mrs. Potts? Now I just want to undress you and see your beautiful body. Well, I'd love to do more than that, if I'm honest. But first, I'd like to have a drink on the way. I would feel honored if I have your company for tonight. My car is parked outside. " Natalie returns the smile, crossing the room, stopping in front of Pepper.

  
"I ... I'd really like that." Pepper stuttered when heard Natalie talk like that. Clearing her throat, smiled and nodded. Feeling nervous like a teenager. “Jarvis, please. Notifies Happy he can have the night off. If he asks, tell him I'm working with Natalie. ” Pepper approached Natalie, taking her hand, heading at the door.

"Enjoy your evening, Miss Potts ”

"Oh, I definitely will. Thanks, Jarvis. ” Pepper smiled up at the ceiling before dragging a sexy redhead with wild curls out.

* * *

Pepper let out a gasp of surprise when Natalie lunged for her and slid the hands under the hem of her dress, touching Pepper’s hips with cold fingers, playing with the strip of her panties, Natalie's touch on her making her moan involuntarily.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this." Natalie smiles touching her bare hips, pressing her lips against Pepper's.

In the heat of the moment. Pepper immediately opens her mouth, welcoming Natalie's tongue. The kiss kicks Pepper's senses, sighing and panting under Natalie's sensual caresses and kisses.

Pepper groans while the woman's hands slide to grab her breasts. She knows that Natalie wants to play with her body, when she sliding those hands to take her ass. Pepper opens her mouth and gasps at the touch, allowing Natalie to deepen the kiss. The young woman kisses her softly and sweetly, licking her mouth in a way that makes Pepper hum.

They break the kiss when breathing is necessary. Pepper sees Natalie's face blushing and is so beautiful, those magical green eyes make her blood boil, run in her veins with emotion and lust.

She is not the only one experiencing wonderful senations. Natalie seems to want more, hugging her and pulling her against her toned body, pressing Pepper against her sweet breasts, caressing her ass gently. Pepper can just imagine the sweet pleasures that this woman can offer her.

Natale kissed her wilder when took control, Pepper happily groaned when Natalie bit her lips and sucked on them with audible sucking sounds. Her next moan was sinful while Natalie pulled her panties apart and parted her buttcheeks and ran a finger over her tight hole heading toward her wet pussy.

"Ohh ... Nat ..." Pepper tightened her grip on the red curls, she liked it a lot when Natalie touched her like this, feeling her finger brush her ass made Pepper see stars, groaning she spread her legs more hoping the young woman would touch her ass again or pussy like that.

Natalie did a quick job removing her dress, leaving Pepper only in bra and lace panties. "Mmm … Red, I love red ..." Natalie purred, appreciating Pepper's lingerie. Natalie pulled the strap on her shoulder, revealing freckled skin on her shoulders. Natalie can see her erect pink nipple barely covered by the red lace of the bra.

Ummm… ”Pepper threw her head back gasping when Natalie pushed down the lace bra, reached for her breast and squeezed it. Pepper felt the cold fingers sink into her flesh while she squeezed her thighs trying to rub her hot pussy.

Here in her room, it doesn't matter Iron Man or Tony, Hammer or the American government. Only Pepper matters, her feelings and pleasure. Natalie is willing to make her forget the problems, even if it's just for one night.

The hot breath in her ear pulled out of her thoughts, "Penny for them." Pepper saw Natalie's lips curl up.

“Sorry. Um … just work.” Pepper lied.

“Do not worry. It's just you and me, now. ” Natalie spoke with husky voice, she took Pepper's hand guiding her to touch the hard lump between her legs.

The soft kiss on her cheek and the touch made Pepper’s heart swell, this unknown woman awakens feelings that Pepper believed to be long dead.

“You're right." Pepper spoke in a soft voice, moving her fingers to the front of the jeans, slowly unzipping and opening them.  
Natalie gasped when Pepper released her cock into the fresh air. "I'm here, Nat. I'm yours, fuck me." Natalie laugh softly, listening carefully Pepper's whispered words.

With those beautiful whispered words. Natalie moved her thirsty mouth and suck the pink nipple, licking the sweet flesh around with her tongue while the other hand slipped between Pepper's thighs and let her fingers touch the swollen vulva. Pushing the ruined panties aside, Natalie felt the swollen lips of Pepper's pussy.

"So wet for me." The redhead hummed while she played with wetness on her fingertips, spreading the juice over the slit and occasionally spreading the folds with her fingers.

"Shit." Pepper sobbed, her reaction at the wild curled angel going deep, small grunts of pleasure fall from those red lips. Natalie kisses her sweetly, exploring her mouth, sucking on her lips. Happily Pepper is lost on Nat's lips.

Without breaking the kiss, Natalie grabbed her ass with both hands and lifted Pepper into her arms, leading her down the dark hallways. (How _did she do that, the little woman is so strong.)_ Pepper just held Natalie's neck and hugged her strong legs around the waist trying to steady herself. Finally entering the room, Natalie carefully drops her onto the large bed.

In seconds Natalie undressed, and joined Pepper on the bed.  
"You are so beautiful, Natalie." Pepper whispered, seeing the smiling angel, how beautiful she is. Pepper laughs when she feels Natalie's hands extend her legs to hug her waist.  
“You too, Pepper. ”

Their faces so close, seeing each other's eyes. Both women breathing the same air. Her breasts pressing together.

"I want you. I need to feel you inside of me." Pepper kissed Natalie's cheek.

"Ugh, I can't wait. Natalie hums as her cock brushes against the folds.

"Then fuck me hard." Pepper whispered sensually and squeezed her hips forward searching for the redhead's hard flesh. "Show me how you fuck, Nat."

"Oh, I'll make you see the stars. Mrs. Potts. ”

Slipping a hand between their bodies, Natalie kissed her and took the wet panties, brushing the wet material aside. Pepper hummed as the cock head brushed against her wet cunt. Skin-to-skin contact is magical. Her hands caress Natalie's shoulders and neck. "Ummm my go ..." Pepper moaned when felt her wet folds open at the pressure of the hard meat. Pepper’s mouth opened letting out a moan, her eyes rolled back while Natalie entered her slowly at the same time the redhead's thick lips sucked her nipple. God Natalie's cock fills Pepper in the most pleasurable way. She feels her pussy deliciously open, the burning in her stretched folds is incredible.

"So good." A burst of heat flooded Pepper's belly with every inch entering inside. Her fingers tangled in those red curls, savoring Natalie's attentions pulling her nipple between her lips, sucking on the skin around her tit, the other hand began to massage the other breast before sucking on the nipple. Every time Natalie bites her nipples, she feels her pussy tighten around that thick cock.

It's been years since Pepper did something like this, being Tony's assistant sucked up her time. How Pepper has lived without this. Without one of the most important things that gives meaning to life.

Starting to tremble wildly, writhing Pepper wants to whimper painfully when Natalie stopped devouring her sensitive tits. The hands make Pepper lift her legs and change position. Natalie grabbed her calves and pushed them back against her shoulders, opening Pepper wide. Although Pepper is with her naked tits and a cock stuck in her pussy, she had not felt exposed as at this very moment.

The obscene image looks like something out of a porn movie.  
Pepper moaned at the sight of herself, her blushing tits, her nipples erect, her pussy completely open. Jesus!! Pepper has never seen her folds red, stretched and swollen. It's amazing to see her pussy enjoy that cock just like her mouth did in the Malibu mansion.

"So tight." Natalie cursed under her breath when Pepper squeezed her pussy.

Lying on her back Pepper biting her lips, she just lies there watching every detail of Natalie carefully, her tits swaying with each movement of her hips. Pepper's eyes are drawn to Natalie's juicy breasts, which are framed by her own pale legs, the hard cock slowly slipping in and out of her swollen red pussy. Pepper sees Natalie's flushed face with a frown in complete concentration, those red lips making small sighs, Natalie's hands always touching her legs and thighs while she fucks Pepper deliciously.

“God, Nat!! "Natalie crashed into Pepper's cunt, thrusting her cock to the bottom. Pepper can hear her own breathless moan bounce off the walls of the room.  
"Ahhhhhh ... Yes … yesss .. " Twisting on the bed Pepper took a deep breath and looked at the woman in front of her. That fucking angel with a mischievous smile on her face.

The fuck consumes the need and frustration that Pepper have kept in recent months. Pepper is surprised by herself for the kindness and softness that Natalie exercises with soft and sensual movements. Natalie fucks her like Pepper is the most precious woman in the world. Every move, every caress, every kiss from Natalie is made to bring her pleasure and comfort.

Cold sweat runs down her neck and spine. Spreading her legs, Natalie pulled her hips back, until the head of her cock was between the lips of her pussy. "This is what I want to do with you, Mrs. Potts." Natalie moved her hips with a little force to penetrate Pepper in one motion.

“Ahhh. "Pepper closed her eyes and gasped from the force of the impact, her pussy was on fire and tickling." Ahh, shit ... Keep doing that. I love it."

Natalie's hands tightened on her tits and pinched the nipples between her fingers. The terrible feelings of stress, fatigue are replaced by excitement, euphoria, and pleasure.

Pepper feels alive and reanimated.

The hips move in sync, the fluids mix, and the scent of sex flows in the air. Natalie bites her bottom lip while fucking Pepper and enjoying the grip that silky pussy around her. Small discharges explode in Pepper's brain every time she takes that cock deeper into her pussy. Pepper can feel her pussy juices wetting the sheets low, the bulbous head rubbing against the fluffy wall inside her. The sweet friction stimulated her senses, causing Pepper to move her hips frantically.

Natalie leaned forward and fell onto Pepper's blushing body. Her pair of breasts rubbing each other. Natalie kissed her urgently making Pepper gasp, stroked the big tits on her hands, now her hips swayed fucking at a different angle.

"Ohhh ... OMG Nat you are amazing !!" Pepper moaned loudly, spasm ran down her spine, the words and curses escaped her lips freely. "Oh shit!! ... Fuck!! … fuck!! Nat…" Pepper babbled in ecstasy, encouraging Natalie. "Fuck me, don't stop. Natalie !!."

Hearing herself express her own feelings like that led Pepper to orgasm. Natalie breathing erratically hide her face in the curve of Pepper's neck kissing the skin there. Natalie groaned giving a deeper push.  
"Shit!" Pepper felt the cock throb when her pussy tightened rhythmically around her. "I’m cumming, oh I’m cummm!" she screamed and sobbed, her orgasm hitting her like a wave, liquid fire flowed in her veins, pussy juices flowed out of her quivering pussy, bathing Natalie.

Seconds later Natalie climaxed, firing thick ropes of sperm into Pepper's pussy. The heat in her uterus makes her pussy tighten. "You make me feel so good." Pepper sobbed when Natalie fucks her faster trying to empty her seed inside her.

Moaning happy and satiated, Pepper collapsed onto the bed, a second later, Natalie collapsed on top of her. Pepper smiled holding Natalie's sweaty face against her chest, enjoying the heat pressing against her body.

They lay there, enjoying the aftershocks of orgasm. Pepper's heart returned to its normal rhythm, with slow deep breaths. Natalie crawled up to hold Pepper in her arms, while Pepper played with the wild curls. Natalie's soft caresses made her want to cuddle in her warm arms. Tired, Pepper let out a yawn, feels her eyes shut heavily. Tonight's events drained the energy from her system, her weak hands refusing to break the warm embrace and let Natalie go.

Every incredible experience has an end.

And this time is not the exception.

With heavy hooded eyes, Pepper watched Natalie lift her face and smile a little. The young woman leaned down and kissed her cheek gently, before getting up and covering her naked body with the thick blanket. "Good night, Pepper." And with that Natalie walked away, taking her clothes, leaving her room.

"Good night, Nat ..."

* * *

Pepper had always been curious about Natalie and her life, her family, her past, but Natalie had never talked about it or was looking for a distraction to change topic.  
Finally Pepper understood the strange behavior when she saw Natalie smash Justin Hammer's face against the desk, it was shocking for Pepper.

This woman is not Natalie.

The surprise turned to fear when Pepper saw the images from the surveillance cameras. Natalie opening herself passed through the halls of Hammer Tech, kicking asses, neutralized men twice her size like they if were nothing. Then hacking into Hammer's system, saving the lives of Tony, Rhodey, and her own life.

She let out her frustration, cursing herself ...

Pepper remembers. That night. Their caresses, their kisses, their moans. The special night playing in her mind. Lies fall and the truth is revealed before her eyes. Pepper can only wonder ...  
Natalie was real?


	2. Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Pepper can get used to this kind of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the conclusion is here. yay ... after weeks I finished it.
> 
> I hope you really enjoy this last chapter .
> 
> Personally, I really enjoyed writing this. Maybe in the future write more peppernat.
> 
> Thank you for submitting this interesting request. RennyWilson.
> 
> (Warning the fucking mistakes are all mine)  
> English is not my first language.

Real-world problems seem to be fading for Pepper.

Tony is not dying, Justin Hammer is serving a life sentence in a maximum security prison, Ivan Vanko dead. Now she’s the boss, the new CEO. Oh, and also not least. Pepper made a new friend.

SHIELD Agent Natasha Romanov.

Although friends is not adequate to describe their relationship.

But let's start from the beginning.  
When she discovered the truth.  
Pepper faced Natalie or Natasha _(whatever)_. It was a loud and aggressive fight, they spent the night arguing about the truth, the trust. The strawberry blonde let out all her feelings and concerns in front of Natasha. It was a bomb of saved feelings, she screamed, cursed and spat out the cruellest words until Pepper was speechless.

Natasha's touch on her cheeks broke Pepper's will. Suddenly, Pepper's fear faded away, replaced by the rapid throb in her chest when she feels Natasha hold her, making her feel safe. This is the touch of the same woman she knows and yearns for since that night.

Pepper feels something ... different, something else ... She gets the answer to her question when their lips touch. It's just a kiss.  
And Pepper experiences it, a change. An electric charge. A spark between her and Natasha.

A simple kiss, but for Pepper it's more meaningful than any whispered word or apology from that woman's lips.

Without lies and secrets.

Life was easier then. She and Natasha see each other a lot these days. They spend time together as best friends, dining together, drinking at the nearby bar, having sex, sleeping in the same bed, sharing lazy kisses, and then having more sex until dawn.

Since then, Pepper has spent collecting information, learning the fascinating differences between Natalie and Natasha.

While Natalie's eyes are happy and sweet, always shining with the energy of a thousand suns. Natasha's eyes are a great mystery, dark, enigmatic and vigilant. Like if those green eyes will keep the secret of the universe behind them. Those fucking green eyes watch every detail in her.  
Always with a smile on her face. Natalie is a happy rainbow, her personality warm and friendly.

Natasha is nice and gentle, more natural in her actions. Unlike Natalie, Natasha does not feel the need to openly express her emotions.

Things changed dramatically in the months after the expo.

Even their relationship and trust went further since then.

On one of her special nights.

In the arms of the redhead, Pepper was sincere, accepting her need for her body to be used by a dominant person. And Natasha happily for her part agreed to be that person. Willing to do whatever it takes to satisfy her desires for a beautiful submissive woman.

Since then the options and hot encounters have not ended.

Right now. Pepper loves when Natasha whispers in her ear. The hot breath bristles her skin, hearing the perverted words fall from those red lips puts the strawberry blonde in a state of jealousy. Pepper cannot move due to the grip of the Russian. Pepper thinks this dangerous woman is a manifestation of the devil when Natasha's hoarse voice says how much would like to fuck Pepper with her cock and fill her cute ass with hot milk or make a mess and let her sweet tits with sperm.

Pepper hummed and nodded frantically when she heard Natasha's statement. ” I want both. ” she spoke in a broken voice. Pepper just lies there, leaning over her desk with her bare breasts against the surface and her elegant skirt piled around her hips, as she agrees to suck Natasha's fingers into her mouth without hesitation. Pepper with a clouded brain responded to the sensual words, the sensual images reproducing in her mind, soon felt her pussy drool at Natasha's appetizing whispered promises.

Trembling with chills, Pepper can't wait for her inevitable fate.

On this night of drinks. Natasha asked what she had in mind for tonight's sex. Pepper unsure at first, replied that she would like to get her ass fucked.  
It was a crazy fantasy in Pepper's head, one that drove her crazy and haunted her thoughts on lonely nights. She never actually had a chance to fulfill her fantasy because she never found anyone trustworthy for that. Fortunately Natasha agreed and perhaps was too excited about Pepper's plan.

Taking the fingers out of her mouth. Pepper leaned back a little on the edge of the desk, spreading her thighs to welcome the red-haired woman. Natasha's hands help her further spread her thighs until her pussy and ass are exposed to Natasha's eyes.

"Your boobs and face on the desk, kitty." Natasha gently pushed her down on her back to lean her fully onto the desk. Pepper blushed deeply and obeyed the thrust on her back, she did exactly what Nat told her.

"Mmmhhh ..." She bit her lip when Natasha parted her buttocks with fucking cold hands. “See that sweetness between your cheeks. Kitty, you have no idea how much I love the virgin years. ” Natasha spoke in a raspy voice, looking at Pepper's shitty hole. "You are going to be an anal bitch, I promise." Pepper swallowed, she was quite nervous by those words.

"It looks delicious, kitty." Natasha made a low noise in her throat and opened her cheeks hard.

Pepper gasped, feeling her asshole open in front of the agent. She turned to see the woman.

"Oh yep. I definitely beg them every day for me to fuck you in the ass. ” The redhead spoke sitting in the chair. Pepper could see Natasha lick her lips when she finished her sentence, the story of when the redhead leaned over her ass, god she can feel hot breath against her virgin hole.

  
Pepper gulped when she saw those bright green eyes, seeing her ass like that was the world's greatest treasure. "I can't wait to taste you, kitty," Natasha exclaimed happily.

"Fuck .., Nat !!" The sensation was electrifying when Natasha kissed her gently on the asshole. Her fists clenched on the edge of the desk. "That ... that was ..." Uselessly, Pepper tried to make sense of her words. She miserably failed and she moaned softly feeling Natasha's lips on her again.

"Ma’am, fucking god." Cold sweat covered Pepper's face, chest, and back. Natasha licked her shit hole, the tongue beginning to caress the puckered ring with slow licks and mocking sucks. Pepper moaned loudly at the touch of that tongue in her most private hole, her body trembling like it were in the coldest and cruel winter. "Is incredible!!! … Mmm… Ma’am. ” Pepper enjoyed the ride. Holy crap, Natasha had a good wet and talented tongue, that fucking tongue kept licking her ass hole non-stop.

"Oh shit !!! ... ”Pepper growls when feels a pair of fingers slide deep into her own pussy at the same time Natasha started sucking on her anal ring, gently finger-fucking her, inside and out. "A fucking sweet ass, kitty" Natasha spoke between licks. "A perfect 10, on the scale of 1 to ten."

"Uh ... Mmm ... Ma'am, it feels amazing ..." Pepper hummed and closed her eyes, enjoying the load of powerful sensations, those red lips sealed in her ass with the push of her fingers was beautiful and a new feeling for Pepper, Natasha definitely knows how to make a woman immensely happy.

"Let's start with the fun, kitty." Natasha giggled, pulling her fingers out of her pussy and into her mouth and cleaning Pepper's fluids with her tongue.

"Umm ... wait." Overwhelmed, Pepper complained pitifully about the loss of those fingers and wanted to ask what Natasha was referring to with amusement.

"This will be better, kitty." But the cold lube on her butt left her mind blank. "I need to loosen you up a bit, kitty." Natasha applied the lubricant to the area. "Before you became an anal slut."

"Ugh ... Yes, Ma’am." Pepper's throat went dry, the thrust of the fingers in her hole made her forget the words and how to use them. Natasha began applying pressure to her anal ring with the fingers, slowly sliding them inside. The feeling of those fingers in her ass made her butt squeeze painfully. With that, ridiculously, Pepper is ready to cum, her pussy constricting in seconds. "God! I’m gonna … cum …"

"Not yet. No, kitty. You can not cum." Natasha laughed and stuck her fingers out of her cunt and concentrated on stroking her cheeks. Pepper raised her face and turned to see Natasha smiling with that characteristic crooked smile.

"Be a good kitty to me and stay there." Natasha murmured and gave those nice little buttocks little squeezes, sliding her cock over the folds briefly before slowly sliding her length inside Pepper. "I'll make you feel better before your cherry pops." With that, Natasha placed her hands on the strawberry blonde's legs, watching her bulbous head and length disappear inside Pepper's pussy in one swift motion, in seconds she began to pump. the axis.

At first Pepper bit her lip and looked at the red-haired woman standing behind her. Occasionally she felt her vulva split in two at Natasha's delicious thrusts. "Uh uh uh ..." Pepper complained with joy and silently thanked Natasha for the incredible fuck she receives now.

"You can help me here." Natasha asked lazily, staring at the glossy lips of her pussy opening wide at the intrusion on her cock. You can see her wet meat with traces of Pepper's juice while she slides back a little. "Give me a better view of my two desserts, kitty."

Her face burns with a deep blush, Natasha's obscene request makes her ashamed of herself. The shame of being exposed no longer matters to you at this point. Pursuing this sense of danger is better.  
"Uh Hu ..." Resting her chest and face against the glass desk. Pepper hummed in agreement, her hands moving back to grab her butt and widely pull her cheeks up her ass.  
"Such a beautiful sight, kitty." Natasha muttered delighted with the beautiful view of the distended pussy swallowing her hard meat and that pink hole still tight. Pausing her movements when the tip reached the bottom of Pepper's pussy. "I am a lucky woman, two dripping holes just for me." Natasha took a deep breath through her nose, then moved with small hip movements, until the speed dramatically increased, suddenly her cock came out and furiously entered Pepper's pussy. The images of the constant skin-to-skin slaps inspire Natasha to give her kitty an orgasm.

"Yes god ..." Pepper's mind swam pleasantly in the sea of sensations. She could feel the orgasm build deep as Natasha's hips began to sway, her cock repeatedly hitting Pepper's sweet spot. "Heavens ..." she struggled to breathe and Natasha proceeded to stick two fingers into her ass without warning. The combination of fingers and cock make her feel extremely full.

All Pepper could do was hold on when Natasha drove her cock in and out of that tight pussy. Between her gasps and desperate gasps for air, Pepper felt her pussy tighten rhythmically hugging Natasha's shaft, her inner walls milking her flesh face.

"Cum, kitty, cum. Shit… here you go. ” Natasha growled, her fingers digging into Pepper's ass until third finger tucked into her butt.

With that. Pleasure became too much to control, in seconds Pepper groaned as her pussy clenched painfully and her body twisted, the flames of pleasure embracing every molecule in her body. "Shit kitty, you wet my balls so perfectly. Here you have." Her orgasm spread when Natasha's cock began to discharge large amounts of semen. The warmth built up inside her pussy made her gasp.

  
Enjoying the tickle in her pussy, Pepper with no strength in her limbs, she lay on her desk. She complained weakly when Natasha released her cock from the pussy and fingers from her ass, leaving her empty. Torn between miserably complaining or filling her lungs with air.

Pepper is pulled out of her state of grace when strong hands hold her butt with such a firm grip. The effect is immediate, Pepper held her breath as she felt the huge shaft brush against her ass, the mushroom head sliding down through her still-tight anal ring.  
"By God, is it going to hurt?" was a little terrified at the impending destruction. Pepper felt stupid for asking

"At first. Yep. But then the feeling is brutal and pleasurable as no other. Natasha leaned down and whispered in the ear, still brushing the cock against her puckered ass. “Or women who become addicted to the feeling of being fucked like that. Even many other women prefer to be fucked only by their shitty assholes and not by the pussies. ” Tangled the fingers in her golden hair and Natasha spoke to her in a low, seductive voice.

"Do it ..." Pepper sobbed, cringed inwardly. Natasha's hoarse voice rumbled in her brain, her pussy clenched and Pepper automatically lifted her asshole looking for the erect cock. "Mmm ... That's the answer I was waiting for, kitty." Natasha moaned pleased when she felt Pepper press her hips against the throbbing flesh. "I will make you enjoy like no one else." Pepper squealed in surprise and held her lips. When they took her jaw, Natasha kissed her hungrily, lust and desire radiating from that kiss.

Natasha's hands went down and spread her ass cheeks. "Mmm .." Pepper can't contain the moan that escapes her when the bulbous head pressed against the opening of her ass. Pepper's body jumped at the pressure. "Ahhh my ..."

"Here we go." Natasha laughed, forced her cock head into the hole, feeling it open from the pressure exerted.

"Nat ... Ma’am wait." Pepper couldn't breathe. Believe with all your heart that you are not ready to lose your anal virginity. It is new unexplored terrain. The burning of her ass puts her on a state of alert. "Nat ... ahhh ..."

"Don't talk and take it, kitty. Then Natasha pushed deeper until the tip entered and Pepper cried while the intense burning flowed from her ass to her entire body. _(She can't, she can't)_ Pepper bit her lip, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. "Breathe and relax, kitty, or it will get uglier."

The furious burning turned to pain after Natasha shoved half of her fat meat into her asshole. "You're doing so well, kitty." Just thinking about popping that anal cherry. "Say goodbye to your cherry." She placed her hand over Pepper's mouth and Natasha pushed the rest of her cock in a firm lunge.

MMMMMM !!!! … ”Pepper's plaintive scream was muffled by Natasha's palm. Holy shit. It hurt a lot the first few minutes. "Mmm ..." Pepper closed her eyes, breathing erratically. The burning and pain subsided now only the feeling of being full remains.

"The ugly has happened, shhhh ..." Natasha said charmingly, slid her hand out of Pepper's mouth to slide it down and rub her throbbing clit, give Pepper some comfort, to drive her mind away from the discomfort.

The tight circles on her clit sparked chills, Pepper's juices slid dramatically, her legs trembled uncontrollably, her stomach was ablaze from the circumference embedded in her intestines. Pepper feels even the slightest movement, her insides beat around Natasha's cock.

"Ummm ..." On the desk, Pepper sobbed and spluttered, twisted, scraped her nails on the flat surface, her nipples rubbing against the glass under her breasts adding more sensory load.

"Shhhhh ... relax ..." Natasha stroked Pepper's small back, while that sweet ass had a tight grip on her cock. Seeing the fully relaxed puckered ring around her is sublime. "Congratulations kitty, you are no longer an anal virgin."

Pepper thought she was being impaled, the perception of her body splitting in two is overwhelming. Pepper obeyed Natasha's orders to relax her muscles, the discomfort gradually lessened. Pepper learned it wasn't so bad when she loosened her butt. soon the soft fire in her intestines enchanted her.

This was another difference between Natalie gentle, calm, and Natasha brutal and rough but no less loving in her touch.  
When Natasha pulled out millimeter and forced her cock straight into the ass.

"Goshhh!" Pepper felt wonderfully being split in two. Thought she felt the hard cock hitting her stomach and spine when Natasha entered her with a gentle push. " … mmmm Nata ... My ... ughhh ... mmm ..." Pepper moaned with great pleasure.  
That cock stretched her to magnificent proportions. The experience was perfect for Pepper to enjoy the combination of friction and pain. Now, she understands why those women addicted to anal sex.

"And tell me what you think, kitty." Natasha asked. Desire leaked from her hoarse voice.

"Perfect." Pepper managed to reply. She wanted that cock to be on the move, to fuck her more deeply. "Please Nat move."

  
Natasha laughed and tightened her grip on Pepper's buttocks. "Shit your ass looks amazing." She started to push with her hips, she pumped Pepper gently at first, passing seconds increased the pace and depth. Always watching her cock go in and out of that stretched ass.

"What a perfect kitty."  
Natasha slapped Pepper's ass, groping and playing with her bare ass, squeezing the meat in her fingers. "Look at you enjoying my cock with joy."

She was right.

Since Pepper is a mess of moans, sexy giggles, tears and spit. Raised and spread the legs wide, silently asking Natasha to deepen her thrusts.  
"You see. I told you in the end you will be an anal girl. ” Natasha sang her prayer, held her buttocks open again. "I can feel your papillary intestines all around me, kitty." Laughing, Natasha drew her hips back until only the bulbous head remained in Pepper's abused and distended ass. Without warning Natasha anticipated the brutal and hard fuck this time without stopping.

  
AHHH HOLY SHIT !!!! Pepper groaned in the most obscene and loud way. Inevitably, closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the tremendous fuck. "Yes yes ..." In different tones of voice. With her fists clenched at the edge. She repeated the same word over and over like a mantra, like that was the only word her stunned brain knew. "Yes ... yes ..." when Natasha started hitting her ass with rough penetrations. Her own saliva fell free from her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Seeing herself. Her current state would make anyone think that Pepper would be suffering, from the pain or discomfort during this act.

Well the reality is no. Pepper is enjoying every fucking second, her pussy lets out big squirts of juices. "Uhhhh mmmm !! .." Pepper took a deep breath and drove her hips back urgently looking for Natasha's cock. "Ummm ..." continue to push back, burying that cock in and out of her ass.

See Pepper practically fucking herself on her cock. It put Natasha in a wild state. It is amazing to see this kitten want more and more.

Harder … faster … harder … faster. ” Natasha smirked and fucked Pepper like she had never fucked anyone before. Pepper could feel the hammer sink, hitting the bottom of her intestines with each push. Incredibly, she felt Nat's cock swell even more. As wet as Pepper was, unable to control her internal muscles. Natasha's cock got to the point that she could barely stand it.

Still, she was having one orgasm after another. The Russian struck almost wildly with her hips. When Natasha crashed into her once more, so deep that Pepper thought for an instant that she could feel Natasha's cock rising up her stomach.

"Shit! sweet kitty ..." Natasha moaned and strangled grunts her cock exploded into uncontrollable spurts of sperm.  
Pepper felt her intestines being filled with the sweet sperm, the heat in her guts is so satisfying.

Laughing contentedly for now, Natasha slumped onto Pepper's back still moving her hips. Explosions of hot sperm were unloaded on Pepper.

"Kitty your ass drives me crazy." Natasha's hips continued to come and go, she squirted into Pepper's ass, in places where the redhead loved to fill with her milk.

Finally satiated, Natasha managed to get out of Pepper. The wet Pop sounded thunderous in Pepper's ears when the slowly slipping cock released from her now distended ass. "Oh my god, what a mess." Pepper groaned embarrassed, a flood of her mixed juices spilling down her ass and pussy, the hot liquid painting the length of her long legs.

"Mmm ... she's so fucking beautiful kitty. All open to me. " Natasha laughed, using her thumbs to inspect Pepper's shit hole."How do you say kitty."

“Thank you, Miss Romanov. ” Tired and happy. Pepper spoke in a low voice and looked over her shoulder to see a very, very happy Natasha.

"I think it's better if we continue playing in your apartment"

  
"Mmmm ... great idea." Thinking, Pepper laughed and agreed. "We will leave when I feel my legs again."

"Great, Pepper." Natasha stroked Pepper's bare back with her calloused hands.

"Thank you ... I had a great time, Nat." Pepper rested her head on the desk surface, breathing slowly.

"Don't thank me. Only if you have wonderful ideas like this. You know, don't hesitate to call me" Natasha leaned over her body and kissed her cheek tenderly. "I'll do anything for you, Pep."

The only similarity between Natalie and Natasha. It is that both are loving in their displays of affection towards her. Her words are sincere and sweet filled with a kind of love.

Maybe Pepper can get used to this kind of rough and sweet love.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful song and one of my favorites.
> 
> https://youtu.be/6bsRffi814E


End file.
